


En el que Kuroo pasa un sábado en casa

by Bubbaloo



Series: Slices of Life [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Never Met, Blame Akaashi Keiji, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Kuroken Roomate Au, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Mentions of kagehina, Not Canon Compliant, POV Kozume Kenma, flatmates AU, kind of, pre-getting together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubbaloo/pseuds/Bubbaloo
Summary: "Así que estaba Kuroo.Kuroo “tengo el pelo más raro que has visto en tu vida y eso que conoces a Bokuto”, Kuroo “desprendo un sex appeal de estrella del rock pero soy estudiante de bioquímica”, Kuroo “paso todo el fin de semana fuera de casa y no conozco lo que es la resaca”. Bueno, eso ahora era mentira. Porque ahí estaba, con él, queriendo compartir la cena.—Si prefieres puedo preparar algo casero. —Le propuso,— lo cierto es que no sé qué te gusta porque a penas te veo comer."____Forma parte de "Slice of life" un AU en el que Kenma se ve forzado a compartir piso con Kuroo y las consecuencias que ello conlleva.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo tampoco sé por qué pongo los tags en inglés si esto está en español.  
> Culpad de que suba esto al NiNoWriMo y a que no supero el final de FRIENDS, aunque hace meses que escribí esto.

Acostumbrado a estar solo los sábados por la noche, la situación se le hacía un poco incómoda. Si bien era cierto que ya le resultaba complicado relacionarse con otras personas en su vida diaria —incluso con sus propios compañeros de clase con los que al menos tenía algo en común de lo que hablar—, estar sentado en el sofá con tu nuevo compañero de piso superaba todas sus situaciones más violentas. Incluso aquella vez en la que se asomó a la habitación de Hinata para ver si se encontraba bien y comprobó que no sólo había pasado una buena noche, sino que estaba pasando un buen rato justo en ese momento. Con su novio. Sobran las palabras.

Quizá entonces esta situación no era _tan_ mala.

Kuroo Tetsurou llevaba unas semanas siendo el sustituto de Hinata en el acomodado apartamento para tres personas cerca de la universidad y de las mejores cafeterías de la zona. Lo único que Kenma sabía de él, que era básicamente lo que le contó Akaashi antes de que se mudara junto con información que había ido descubriendo a lo largo de la pequeña convivencia: era que no iban a llevarse bien.

—¿Quieres pedir una pizza?

Todavía no se había habituado a su tono de voz, como si fuera una insinuación constante, y menos dirigida directa y exclusivamente hacia él.

Levantó la cabeza de su PSP lo justo para poder girarse hacia el más alto, temeroso de encontrarse con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que llevaba las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana. En su lugar vio una fingida indiferencia. Negó suavemente, su pelo apenas se movió y retomó su partida.

La verdad era que Kenma no quería estar ahí. Solo usaba las salas comunes cuando estaba completamente solo, porque la PS4 se disfrutaba mucho más en la televisión grande del salón que en la pantalla pequeña que tenía él, o cuando Akaashi hacía la cena para todos. Así que su plan era encerrarse en su habitación, jugar al _Kingdom Hearts_ y quizá intentar contactar con Hinata hasta quedarse dormido. Sin embargo, por azares del destino o preferencias de su reciente compañero, se encontraba hecho una bola en el lado opuesto del sofá en el que estaba éste porque, al parecer, era de mala educación hacer su vida sin pensar en el otro.

Puede que esas no fueran las palabras exactas de Akaashi, puede que hubiera mencionado como Kenma había aceptado la marcha de Hinata en pleno semestre siendo el alquiler imposible para ellos dos solos y que si Kuroo no se sentía a gusto; tendrían que elegir entre Lev y buscar otro piso.

Buscar piso sería una odisea en estas fechas y ya había sufrido suficientes mudanzas como para cubrir el cupo durante unos cuantos años. Sobraba decir que el ruso no era tan siquiera una opción, acabaría tirándose por la ventana, mudándose (lo que conllevaría demasiado trabajo) o contratando a Yaku como canguro. Así que estaba Kuroo.

Kuroo “tengo el pelo más raro que has visto en tu vida y eso que conoces a Bokuto”, Kuroo “desprendo un sex appeal de estrella del rock pero soy estudiante de bioquímica”, Kuroo “paso todo el fin de semana fuera de casa y no conozco lo que es la resaca”. Bueno, eso ahora era mentira. Porque ahí estaba, con él, queriendo compartir la cena.

—Si prefieres puedo preparar algo casero. —Le propuso,— lo cierto es que no sé qué te gusta porque a penas te veo comer. —Su mano izquierda se enterró en su pelo.

Kenma decidió no responder, por el bien de su alquiler, que prefería no comer con gente que le interrogaba por cada absurdo detalle del juego con el que estuviese en el momento en el que se encontraban. Optó por vocalizar que no era necesario que se molestara por su cena, pero sus tripas ahogaron el inicio de su frase.

Kuroo no disimuló su sonrisa y Kenma eligió la pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑ prometo subir más de esta serie, dadme tiempo (e ideas).  
> https://twitter.com/Dontbeciruela


End file.
